musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Maroon 5
Maroon 5 '''est un groupe pop américain crée en 1997. Le groupe est constamment en tournée et très impliqué dans des causes environnementales trop cools. Formation right|350px4 des membres de Maroon 5 composaient le groupe '''Kara's Flowers '''au départ. Il s'agissait d'Adam Levine, Jesse Carmichael, Mickey Madden et Ryan Dusick qui se sont rencontrés au collège à Los Angeles. Ils se produisirent pour la première fois le 16 septembre 1995 et sortiront leur premier album en tant que lycéen mais il n'aura pas une très grande réussite. En 1999 le groupe se sépare de sa maison de disque et par la même occassion chaque membre part dans des directions différentes. Ils garderont malgré tout le contact, ce qui permettra aux 4 artistes de reformer le groupe en 2001, Jesse Carmichael échangea alors la guitare contre un clavier et des annonces furent passées pour un nouveau guitariste: James Valentine arriva et le groupe fût alors renommer '''Maroon 5. Membres Actuels Ancien *Ryan Dusick : Batteur de 1997 à 2006 Anecdotes *Le nom du groupe vient de Yellow 5, groupe fictif qui doit sa renommé au site web qui héberge la bande dessinée Pokey the Penguin. *Le jour des 10 ans du groupe leur premier album Songs about Jane fut certifié disque de platine *Le groupe déteste la pochette de son premier album *Jake Gyllenhaal a fréquenté le même lycée que les membres fondateurs du groupe. *Ils ont fait une apparition dans l'épisode "Tourner la page" de la saison 5 des Experts Manhattan et Adam Levine dans la saison 3 de 30ROCK ainsi que dans les 2 premiers épisodes de la saison 2 American Horror Story. *''This Love'' est utilisée pour une publiscité Lipton *Le leader du groupe, Adam Levine, a participé à l'oeuvre caricative We Are The World en aide à Haiti. Albums Studios 'Songs About Jane (2002)' right|200px Songs About Jane est le premier album studio du groupe. Le titre vient du fait que la majorité des chansons sont inspirées de la relation entre Adam Levine et son ex-petite amie Jane. L'album gagna de nombreuses récompenses et atteignit la sixième place du Billboard 200 en 2004. Une réedition de l'album est sorti en juin 2012 et comporte cinq chansons bonus Take What You Want, Rag Doll, Woman, Chilly Winter ''et une autre version de ''The Sun. #Harder To Breathe #This Love #Shiver #She Will Be Loved #Tangled #The Sun #Must Get Out #Sunday Morning #Secret #Through With You #Not Coming Home #Sweetest Goodbye 'It Won't Been Soon Before Long (2007)' right|200px|It Won't Be Soon Before Long It Won't Been Soon Before Long est le deuxième album studio du groupe, sortit en 2007. Selon les pays, il existe une version comportant des chansons bonus telles que Until You're Over Me, Infatuation, Loosing My Mind, Miss You Love You ou encore Story. #If I Never See your Face Again #Makes Me Wonder #Little Of Your Time #Wake Up Call #Won't Go Home Without You #Nothing Lasts Forever #Can't Stop #Goodnight, Goodnight #Not Failling Apart #Kiwi #Better Than We Break #Back At Your Door 'Hands All Over (2010)' right|200px Hands All Over est le troisième album studio du groupe, sortit en 2010. Cet album est marqué par les collaborations avec Christina Aguilera sur'' Moves Like Jagger'' et Out of Goodbyes avec Lady Antebellum. La version Deluxe comporte six chansons bonus : Last Chance, No Curtain Call, une version acoustique de Never Gonna Live This Bed et de'' Misery'', ainsi qu'une reprise en live de If I Ain't Got You ''d'Alicia Keys et une acoustique de la chanson de Queen ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love. #Misery #Give a Little More #Stutter #Don't Know Nothing #Never Gonna Leave This Bed #I Can't Lie #Hands All Over #How #Get Back in My Life #Just a Feeling #Runaway #Out of Goodbyes #Moves Like Jagger 'Overexposed (2012)' right|200px Overexposed est le quatrième album studio du groupe, sortit en juin 2012. L'album a reçu une critique mitigée aux États-Unis. La chanson Payphone qui a servi de promotion à l'album est une collaboration avec Wiz Khalifa qui a atteint la seconde place des Charts aux Etats-Unis. Il existe différentes version bonus selon les pays mais la version Deluxe comporte trois titres de plus : Wipe Your Eyes, Wasted Years et Kiss. #One More Night #Payphone #Day Light #Lucky Strike #The Man Who Never Lied #Love Somebody #Ladykiller #Fortune Teller #Sad #Tickets #Doin' Dirt #Beautiful Goodbye Live *1.22.03 Acoustic (2004) *Live - Friday the 13th (2005) *Live from SoHo (2008) *Live from Le Cabaret (2008) Récompenses 2004 *MTV Europe Music Awards du Best New Act *MTV Video Music Award du meilleur nouvel artiste pour This Love *MTV Video Music Awards Latin America du meilleur artiste rock international *MTV Video Music Awards Latin America du meilleur nouvel artiste international *Q Awards du Best New Act *Teen Choice Awards du choix rock pour This Love *World Music Awards du meilleur nouveau groupe du monde 2005 *Billboard Music Awards de l'artiste numérique de l'année *Grammy Awards du meilleur nouvel artiste *MTV Asia Awards de la meilleur vidéo pour She Will Be Loved *NRJ Music Awards de la revelation international de l'année *NRJ Music Awards de la chanson international de l'année pour This Love *NRJ Radio Awards de la meilleur chanson internationale pour This Love *NRJ Radio Awards du International Breakout Act 2006 *Grammy Awards pour la meilleur performance pop en duo ou groupe pour This Love 2007 *Billboard Music Awards du meilleur album numérique pour It Won't Be Soon Before Long 2008 *Meilleur performance pop par un duo ou groupe pour Makes Me Wonder 2011 *American Music Awards du duo ou groupe pop/rock preféré 2012 *American Music Awards du groupe ou duo pop/rock préféré *Gaon Chart Awards de la chanson internationale de l'année pour Move Like Jagger *People's Choice Awards du groupe préféré *Teen Choice Awards du choice Beak Up song pour Payphone 2013 *People's Choice Awards du groupe préféré Vidéos Clips Songs About Jane thumb|left|270px|She will be loved thumb|right|270px|Harder to Breathe thumb|left|270px|This Lovethumb|right|270 px|Sunday Morning It Won't Be Soon Before Long thumb|right|270px|Makes me wonder thumb|left|270 px|Wake Up Call thumb|left|270 px|If I Never See Your Face Again ft.Rihanna thumb|right|270 px|Won't Go Home Without You thumb|left|270 px|Goodnight Goodnight Hands All Over thumb|right|270px|Moves Like Jagger ft. Christina Aguilera thumb|left|270px|Misery thumb|left|270 px|Give A Little More thumb|right|270 px|Never Gonna Leave This Bed thumb|left|270 px|Hands All Over thumb|right|270 px|Runaway thumb|left|270 px|Out of Goodbyes ft. Lady Antebellum Overexposed thumb|left|270px|Maroon 5 - Payphone ft. Wiz Khalifa thumb|right|270px|Maroon 5 - One More Night thumb|left|270 px|Daylight Project Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Musiciens Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Masculins